


You’re Still Loved…

by thiective



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999, xxxHoLic
Genre: Anal Sex, Betaed, Blow Job, Drabbles + NSFW, Fingering, M/M, Make Outs, One-Shot, PWP, Somehow becomes the E to the twins, The keyword is might, Threesome, in which X!Kamui is 18, in which thie writes nsfw again but needs to study //sweats, might write a sequel to this, post x!1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: Despite the smiles and kind reassurances, the twins notice that the Kamui of this world misses someone painfully despite not spoken a word about who that person is. PWP.





	You’re Still Loved…

**Author's Note:**

> Note: It's for this plot idea I have, and I'm addicted to this pairing despite how there's a shortage of stories for this, especially nsfw ones.
> 
> Extra-Note: Kamui is 18 in this. Partially inspired by two songs from Aimer, "Words" and "Hoshikuzu Venus." X/1999, TRC, xXxholic belongs to CLAMP.
> 
> Update: Song title is from a lyric in another Aimer's song called 'Anata ni Deawanakereba'.

_Called_

“You called for me?” Kamui asks, wary at Subaru’s presence as he leads him down the street.

"It's not me who wants you." Kamui closes his eyes and pretends those words don't affect him. "Someone wants you to help them, and they've requested you." Subaru adds, and Kamui doesn't push the subject further. It's not that he doesn't want to, but with the Sakurazukamori acting like this, he doesn't think it warrants the mess that comes from it.

“Alright.” Kamui says, following at Subaru’s back, where he’s led to a small street. A black wooden gate stands before them. Kamui frowns as Subaru stops in front of the gates.

“You are not going in?” Kamui asks curiously, and Subaru flicks his lighter on.

“I cannot see the house. All I see is a vacant lot.” Subaru says blandly, and Kamui frowns before looking back at the lot. There’s a Victorian house, a welcoming front yard.

“Alright then. Thank you for escorting me here.” Kamui says, stepping through the gate and fighting against the urge to keep his ears open or looking over the shoulder.

"Welcome!" Twins greet him, one pink-haired, the other blue, with such suddenness that Kamui nearly takes a step back.

* * *

_Pipe_

“Were you the one who requested me?” Kamui asks a boy seemingly his age. He has raven hair, bi-colored eyes, brown and blue, behind his round glasses, and wears a beautiful blue yukata with a white haori. In his hand sits a pipe. The boy smiles at him mysteriously.

"Yes, my name is Watanuki Kimihiro. I've asked for someone to escort you here." Watanuki says, and Kamui shoves his hands into his pockets.

"I see. So what did you want with me?" Kamui asks curiously, and the boy tilts his head.

“It’s because…” A rain-like drop falls from the sky, several times larger than a regular raindrop and touches the ground before unfurling before them, revealing two people that had Kamui’s eyes widen. “…they need a place to stay.”

The pair standing before them, one looks remarkably like him while the other bears an aching resemblance to the person Kamui _thought_ he knew but doesn’t.

"Please look after them. They will be in your care until they can depart this world." Watanuki's voice echoes around Kamui's ears, but Kamui can’t breathe. Not when he’s still shocked at who these people are.

It’s also then Kamui discovers their names -Kamui and Subaru respectively- and that they are vampire twins.

* * *

_Accommodate_

“Thank you for allowing us to stay with you.” The vampire Subaru says, and the vampire counterpart of him nods his head at him, mirroring the gratefulness his twin displays. Kamui shrugs and tries not to think back to a time when his Subaru used to be warm like this Subaru is.

"It's fine. I don't mind. My apartment has enough space to accommodate all of us." Kamui says reassuringly, leading the twins to his apartment complex.

* * *

_Linger_

"This will be your room for now," Kamui says as he opens the guest room for the twins. The vampire Subaru smiles at him gratefully, and Kamui feels his breath hitch. Subaru's twin notices and silently raise an eyebrow. Kamui catches his eye and shakes his head.

It's not the time to dwell on feelings.

“If there’s anything else, just let me know ok?” Kamui tells the twins, and they nod.

"I'll be right back. I'll get some toiletries for you," Kamui adds and heads for the bathroom. The twins exchanged a glance before looking at Kamui's retreating form. 

* * *

_Night_

It’s well past midnight when the twins find Kamui awake in the kitchen. Subaru is the first to approach him after watching Kamui stare off into a mug of tea. The tea noticeably cool already, but Kamui doesn't seem to notice.

"Kamui-san?" Subaru asks, concerned, and Kamui jumps slightly on his stool, startled by the twins sudden, silent appearance.

"Subaru?" Kamui asks in bewilderment. Subaru frowns and watches the eighteen-year-old rubs his eyelids tiredly. “Do you need something?” Kamui asks with a yawn, and Kamui’s counterpart tilts his head.

"No." Kamui's counterpart says, pausing as if to measure his words before continuing. "You look tired." Kamui blinks once and smiles reassuringly at them.

“I haven't been sleeping well for a while now, but it’s nothing for you to worry about." Kamui speaks softly, and the twins exchange a glance before Subaru gently catches Kamui's elbow.

“Then sleep.” The counterpart of Subaru murmurs into his ear, and, before Kamui can utter a single word of protest, he’s swept up in his double’s arms. The double of Subaru runs his fingers through Kamui's hair. It's an aching reminder of the one who used to do that to him. Before he knows it, Kamui slumps against his double’s chest and feels his eyelids grow heavy with sleep.

* * *

_Human_

When the twins arrive in the front yard of the shopkeeper, they’re surprised to see Kamui's double standing before them with the successor of the shop. Subaru takes in this Kamui's appearance. There are dark shadows under his eyes, his pale skin bordering unhealthy. This Kamui is wearing jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt beneath a white vest. He looks to be around their age, and just as surprised to see them. The difference between this Kamui's eyes and his twin isn't only by color; the Kamui that stands before them has violet eyes while his twin’s are an icy blue. It's the whole state of them; the openness of his emotions are on the surface of his heart while his twin's are buried deep as caution around strangers.

It isn’t just that, as this Kamui steps closer, a bit hesitantly, Subaru realizes that this Kamui isn’t like them despite the power they sense brimming around him. This Kamui is _human_. Blood running through his veins, his pulse beating like a siren’s call to them.

"My name is Shiro Kamui. You two will be staying with me." The human Kamui says with a kind smile, and Subaru doesn't hesitate to return it. His twin tilts his head and nods to this Kamui in gratitude. Well... as much as a stoic vampire can.

Though, Subaru wonders as soon as they step beyond the gate, why did this Kamui’s face fall at seeing the street unoccupied.

* * *

_Smell_

Being near the human Kamui is somewhat troublesome. It’s becoming difficult as the days crawl by during their stay in this Tokyo. Of all the humans they’ve met, neither twin expected the human Kamui to smell utterly divine, intoxicating, or even sweet. The scent of him is appealing in such a way that it surprises them when they smell another scent on this human Kamui.

It’s different, smells almost like…

A growl cuts through the silence of the room, and the human Kamui looks at his twin in alarm.

“Why do you smell like cherry blossoms?” Kamui growls. The human Kamui looks at him in surprise, and Subaru has to swallow back a lump in the back of his throat. The snarled feelings and fears rise inside the green-eyed vampire, thinking that their chaser had finally found them.

“I was visiting Subaru.” The human Kamui’s words throw the twins through a loop. Subaru has the grace to look bemused at the words, and the human Kamui flushes slightly at his words, pink dusting his cheeks.

“I visited this world’s Subaru. He's…the reason why I smell like cherry blossoms now.” The young male reaffirms, and Kamui’s snarl lessens and forms into a frown.

“So it’s not _that man_.” His twin says, relief cutting the edge in his voice, and settling Subaru’s feelings.

“If the scent bothers you, I’ll wash it off.” The human Kamui says with an apologetic smile on his lips, and Subaru’s eyes widen at the emotions behind this Kamui’s eyes.

 _Sadness. Yearning_.

Subaru doesn't realize he’s still staring until his twin shook his shoulder, even after this Kamui leaves for the bathroom.

“This warrants a search for this world’s Subaru. He looks unhappy.” Kamui, his twin, whispers into his ear. This day would have made Subaru feel a little joyous that his beloved twin would step forward to want to make sure this Kamui is happy. Except Subaru can’t help but agree with his twin. His heart aches at feeling the emotions around the human.

Subaru would prefer his twin's happiness to be granted first before his own. His fingers twine with his twin's, and Kamui's head comes to rest on his shoulder. The very thought of this version of Kamui had been suffering for a long time tears his heart.

In the end, with reluctance, they decide not to look for this world’s _Subaru_. It isn't because they aren't curious about what went wrong, but they figure that eventually the human Kamui will open up to them.

* * *

_Walking In_

What started as a job in a nightclub for Kamui in worlds away from acid Tokyo had left Subaru out of sorts whenever Kamui came back smelling like the club, alcohol, and humans that had touched him. The growing feeling of Kamui claimed, touched by someone other than him, had Subaru reeling in shock with himself when a growl threatened to tear from his lips.

Nights past in that world. The feeling of wanting to lock up his twin, to feel him against him, and own his affections steadily became difficult to suppress. Subaru would very much like to stay in a bubble where his twin would always remain _his_. One night forced the breaking point when Subaru’s patience dissolved and he finally snapped. The next thing they knew Subaru had Kamui pinned against the door, and they were arguing, _fighting_ with real anger about Kamui's job. Neither knew how, _when_ , they wound up on the floor. One moment they were fighting, the next they were tearing each other’s clothes off and Subaru was kissing his twin breathless. Kamui responded with an equal amount of passion, fingers tracing down Subaru’s spine.

Neither wanted to stop. Excitement, joy, and adrenaline pumped through their bodies for thoughts of their feelings being returned, of strengthening their bond, of becoming entangled. Both were willing to take that chance of becoming intimate with one another in a way that wasn’t considered normal for twins.

Now, Subaru has his twin _quite_ alone. Kamui writhes beautifully beneath him when Subaru presses his lips to his pale throat, nipping sharply on the skin to mark and decorate his neck and show all the world that Kamui belongs to him. In the quietness of Kamui’s apartment, it feels oddly forbidden yet tantalizing to give in to their baser instincts. Hips grind against each other, tongues tangle, and their shirts fall to the floor as Subaru's hands glide down his lover's chest, feeling every dip, curve, of the beautiful body underneath him. They would have gone further if the human Kamui hadn’t chosen that moment to open the door, freezing abruptly. A choked gasp sounds and the twins jump apart.

“Sorry! I’m sorry! I-I’ll just...go!” The human Kamui squeaks, stammers his way through it before book it out of there, a red flush burning his face. The twins blink at each other, Kamui faintly annoyed at the interruption, Subaru feeling a blush of his _crawl_ upon his cheeks. With the mood all but dead, Subaru drops his head onto Kamui’s shoulder and groans.

They are _terrible_ houseguests to the human Kamui.

* * *

_Awkward_

The atmosphere in the apartment is awkward at best, tense at worse. Whenever either of the twins tries to meet Kamui’s eyes, he flushes bright red and mumbles some excuse to go outside.

It doesn't take long for the twins to realize that Kamui is avoiding them. Not like a plague, as he still talks to them, but more like he's trying to adjust to their _activities_ whenever that subject is brought up. Neither twins can deny that they sorely miss his presence in the apartment. The worry when he comes home looking worn and tired and stifling the torrent of emotions inside him leaves them wanting to press for answers but unsure on how well received those questions will be.

The food he cooks contains the warmth, but there's a lingering feeling that tastes wrong after they bite into it. Subaru is the first to sense it, but when he attempts to confront Kamui about talking his problems out with them the human bolts. Instead, he settled for just waiting with his twin for either the right time or when the human approach them about it, no matter how increasing frustrating it becomes. While both of them knew it'd take time for the human Kamui to open up to them about the sadness and hurt buried inside him, they don’t have forever. Not when they’re still being chased.

They loathe the idea of leaving someone as kind as Kamui in this state.

* * *

_Cornered_

By the time their third week with Kamui rolls in, the twins decide they have had enough. They would have waited longer, but when the human Kamui accidentally cuts himself with a knife while chopping some vegetables and the scent of blood settles coyly around them, they finally act. Kamui, in quicker strides, take the blade from the human Kamui's hand. Subaru inspects the wound on the inside of his palm.

“You should be careful, Kamui-san.” It still feels odd for Subaru to call a version of Kamui with that honorific because no matter what universe or incarnation of Kamui is, to Subaru, he's still _Kamui_. The human Kamui tries to pull his wrist out of Subaru's grasp, and Kamui wraps his arm around his waist and frowns at the leaking red wound.

"The wound needs to be cleaned and bandaged. We can help you," Kamui says, voice dropping to a purr and the human Kamui stills in his arms.

"That we can," Subaru agrees. His eyes bleed to gold, and the human Kamui watches in a trance-like state as Subaru brings his hand up and licks at the bloody wound. The blood from the human Kamui tastes _sweet_ . Sweeter than any human or _E_ Subaru has ever tasted, or has a right to be. It surprises him how delicious this world's Kamui's blood tastes to his palate. He sucks on the wound, taking the excess blood into his mouth before pulling the stunned human's hand away and offering it to his twin to taste.

Kamui licks readily on the wound. He can taste his twin beneath the sweet blood of the human in his arms. Kamui wonders absently if it's possible for anyone, besides a pureblood, to taste _this_ delicious. Lapping on the wound, he can’t help but moan. The human makes a muffled noise, chokes on a moan of his own as if to restrain it from spilling past his lips. Licking the wound close, he licks the last of the blood from his lips. The taste of the human's blood lingers on his tongue.

"We want to understand why you are unhappy. Is it because of us?" Subaru asks. His bare fingers stroke the human Kamui's cheek. Cheeks that are flushed cherry red. From the uneven breaths and rapid rise and fall of his chest, the human knows he's cornered, and that the twins won't let go until their questions are answered.

"It-It's not because of you. I promise," the human Kamui says, just quietly enough for the twins to hear. "Please don’t trouble yourselves with my problems. I…I'm sorry for avoiding you. I-I just couldn't help but envy what the two of you have." Subaru frowns. Being the empathetic twin that he is, he can feel the emotions raging in this human's heart mixing with wounds that don't seem to heal.

Kamui grips his waist, careful to keep his vampiric strength at bay. "We were worried that our being here caused your unhappiness," Kamui admits softly into his ear, and the human Kamui closes his eyes.

"It didn’t. I...was being an idiot," the human Kamui admits shamefully. Subaru thumbs the back of the human's hand. There's a prominent scar on the back of it, wickedly sharp, and Subaru tries not to think on how much pain this Kamui had survived. He tries not to think of what other scars lie hidden beneath his clothes.

“Tell us everything. We want to understand you. _We_ want to help you.” Subaru says as he thumbs the human’s cheek. The human finally slumps back in Kamui’s arms and tells them almost _everything._ About his life, about the horrors he’d seen in his destiny to lead the battle for the fate of the Earth, about the people he’d cared for, those who died, and those who abandoned him.

It's a story neither twins expects to hear or feel rattled about when every word from the human's lips grows stronger and his voice rises. They hear his frustrations, the betrayals he went through.  What he doesn’t talk about is the person who took hold of his heart and crushed it.

* * *

_Peace_

They stay by Kamui’s side, offering him comfort as he rests peacefully in dreamless sleep. It’s hard not to hate those that hurt him. Hard to not hate the Subaru of this world for leaving his side. It’s harder still not to hate the one he had fallen in love with.

The human Kamui never gave a name, much less talked about the person his heart desires. Kamui wants nothing more than to track that person down and inflict onto them the pain the human Kamui feels. He never thought that he would want to hunt down this world's Subaru. It's an alien feeling, strange even, to want to hurt any version of Subaru, but it was this world’s _Subaru_ that hurt _Kamui_ and abandoned him in his time of need _._

His twin must feel guilty upon that revelation. From the upset noise he’d made in the back of his throat at how close Kamui had been to death’s doorstep, to the way his eyes had flashed gold in his fury at this world's Fuuma. Neither twin can compare their pain to that of this world's Kamui, who has suffered far worse than the two of them combined. When tale reaches its end Kamui’s voice worn and cracked, still keeping a tight lid on his emotions, and Subaru wants to curl up against the human and wrap his arms tight around him.

They bring the human to his bedroom and curl up beside him, stroking his hair to a dreamless sleep. Kamui absently wonders how long this Kamui has been denied the catharsis he so desperately needs or if he’s spoken about it at all because of how absurd it might sound to an ordinary person.

It’s at that moment that they decide they can't willingly leave this human to his devices to continuously drown himself in survivor's guilt.

* * *

_E_

It’s the fourth day of the third week when the human relaxes around them. He still blushes at their open affection with one another, but he leaves them be. When Subaru presses a kiss on the human's cheek one day a full blush rises, and his twin looks very amused.

“Wh-what was that for?” The human asks, startled and embarrassed, and Subaru smiles softly.

"We have an offer that we would like for you to accept. Please understand that we cannot stay here indefinitely because of the danger my twin and I face," Subaru admits apologetically, and the human frowns, saddened by the thought of their leaving.

“How much longer can you stay?” The human asks tentatively, and the twins exchange a glance before Subaru looks back at him.

"Until the full moon of the next month." Subaru said, and the human Kamui makes a startled noise. That only leaves them with three more weeks.

"We prefer not to linger too long in a single world unless it is deemed a necessity." Kamui adds, and he slips his arms around the human’s waist. “We want you to travel with us. Leave this place and its memories behind.”

The human gasps; Subaru steps in close and wraps his arms around the both of them. “We want you to come with us so that you’ll never again be alone. In exchange, you’ll be our _E_ , our _prey_ that only we will feed from. We know that you don't want us to feed on the citizens of your world, and we have a taste for you. You taste _sweet_ to us, and we’ll miss the taste of your blood.” Subaru says as he cups the human’s cheek.

“Just my blood?” The human can’t help but ask with wry amusement and Subaru quirks a smile. His twin chuckles low in the human’s ear.

"Not just your blood. We will miss your warmth, your kindness, and your gentle heart. It surprises us at the lengths you are willing to go for the sake of someone else’s happiness in exchange for your own. You deserve better, and if you choose to accept our offer, we will never leave your side despite our demons and fears," Kamui says and the human shivers.

"It's not an easy decision but we prefer your happiness over you suffering from a sense of misplaced guilt," Subaru adds softly.

"We've become attracted to you, and we would be thrilled if you say yes." Kamui says quietly, tightens his hold slightly and carefully around the human's waist.

“…Can I think about this? I need time,” the human mumbles out shyly, a beautiful blush lining his face.

“Of course,” Subaru smiles encouragingly, and the human chews on his lip before tilting his head to the side.

“You need to feed, right? I can let you right now," The human says quietly, and the twins mirror a smile. Accepting the invitation readily, Kamui licks on the human's neck, gently with the care he never shown on any other human or being beside Subaru. Then he plunges his fangs and the human gasps as the pain hits, startled, before the vampire's endorphins take hold of him and he _moans_.

Subaru slides the human’s sleeve up and licks on the skin of his inner wrist, gently nibbling on it before carefully sinking his fangs in. A strangled moan slips from the human as both vampires take blood from him meticulously, not missing any drop and taking only what they need. The human leans heavily against Kamui, and Subaru shifts his leg between the human's. The pleasure of the second bite rushes into the human's body, coursing through his veins and leaving him eager for another. Once the twins have taken their fill, they pull away and lick the wounds shut. Kamui slumps in their arms to rest and recuperate from the blood loss. 

* * *

_Apathy_

Kamui hadn’t meant to bump into the Sakurazukamori, but then again the chances of meeting the onmyouji aren’t exactly low when they live in the same city.

"You look well."

Kamui's hands tighten on the grocery bag. “I guess so,” he replies, and the Sakurazukamori tilts his head.

“You look tired.”

Kamui stiffens, arranges a carefully blank mask when he sees the apathy in the Sakurazukamori’s eyes. It’s strange, those eyes, despite one of them have been replaced, used to contain enough emotions to show that the onmyouji was still human.

"I didn't sleep well. You shouldn't be worried when you _left_ years ago," Kamui says. If those words are biting, cutting into the older man, he won’t feel a shred of guilt. He’s surprised, then, to see his words barely had any effect on the older man.

"You are right. I shouldn't. I do still hold enough of the courtesy of the Subaru you used to know to tell you to sleep more."

Kamui grits his teeth behind his lips. He _hates_ this. This cruel game that his _Subaru_ is playing with him.

“If you’re _that_ concerned then you should visit more often, or at least…" Kamui looks away and halts his words, and he doesn't want to say the words close to his heart. He doesn't want this Subaru to taint the Subaru he used to know, the one he still remembers.

“Do I even matter to you at all?” Kamui asks quietly and leaves with quick strides, not willing to stay for the answer. Subaru has the power to break him, and he hates himself for allowing that to happen.

* * *

_Kiss_

Both twins assume Kamui will make the first move on the human that looks achingly innocent despite his near-broken self, but it’s Subaru who bestows the first kiss on him.

When the human comes home from his outing, his eyes are shine wet and Subaru feels a conflict of emotions in seeing him hurt and the sadness in those violet eyes. Anger for whoever disregarded the human and sadness for whatever had brought him to a state near tears.

Subaru leads the human to the couch and settles next to him. Wrapping an arm around him, Subaru doesn't speak, afraid that his words will break the human's heart further. Kamui rests his head on Subaru's shoulder, nuzzles into the juncture of his neck and Subaru can feel the wetness on his skin and the shirt he borrowed from him during their stay.

Stroking down his back with a gentle hand, Subaru feels his heart growing heavier at the sounds of those near-silent sobs, heartbreaking at every shake as the human clings to him and struggles to hold back tears. The human doesn't say anything, and the vampire knows it isn't the anniversary of his mother's death or any of those he held dear since Kamui had marked them on the calendar.

Watching someone that resembles his twin, strong and confident, just break in front of him is painful. Subaru wants to stop the tears. He eases the human’s head off his shoulder and kisses his tears away. Kamui’s violet eyes widen. He stills in his arms, and Subaru barely notices what he’s doing until he presses his lips to something equally soft, then he finally realizes. He can taste the salt on those sweet lips, feel the way they tremble beneath his. The vampire is about to move away and apologize profusely when the human responds, pressing those lips back against his own, and Subaru relaxes.

Gentle kisses, first one, then two, three, press over Kamui’s lips before he parts them for the vampire's tongue to slip between. Subaru pulls him close, a pleased noise in the back of his throat. His tongue explores the human's mouth, tasting him entirely and the human climbs onto his lap. Kamui angles his head for Subaru to take control and deepen the kiss with a soft moan that sends a shiver up the vampire's spine. Inexperienced lips press gently back against the vampire's, hesitant but no less eager.

It's that sight that greets Kamui when he walks in, the human breaking away, cheeks flushed dark red, looking very much like he’d thank the universe if it swallowed him up whole right then and there.

Subaru, however, smiles and licks his lips accordingly, chasing after the taste of the human in his arms.

“You haven’t been kissed before?” Kamui croons in amusement, reading the human’s face, and Kamui blushes harder.

“That, um, was my first kiss,” he mumbles shyly, and Subaru’s eyes widen.

“My apologies, I didn’t know-” Subaru’s words are cut off with a gentle kiss by the human, his eyes closed and cheeks still warm. It’s soft, affectionate before the human pulls away and smiles.

"It's fine. I-I don’t mind giving away my first kiss to either one of you," Kamui stutters, blushing shyly. Subaru blinks and feels a sense of accomplishment settling over him.

In truth, he honestly can’t be happier in taking the first kiss from a kind soul like this Kamui.

* * *

_Name_

The following day the human finds himself pressed against the door of the fridge, his hands tangled up in Kamui’s hair, kissing him breathlessly. A knee is wedged between his legs, a hand cupping the trim of his waist while the other holds his face close.

The human’s legs trembles underneath him, struggling to hold himself against the onslaught of pleasure. Every kiss, deep and long, drags out a moan and whimpers from the human. Kamui’s tongue thoroughly explores the human’s mouth, scraping over teeth, the slide of his tongue hot and slick against his own. A teasing grind of hips brings out a groan as one of the human’s leg hefts up and wraps itself around the vampire’s waist, and the human’s breath hitches. The vampire’s thumb rubs circles on the sliver of skin just beneath the hem of his shirt, and he feels the warmth of the body against his.

"Eager, are we?" Kamui asks with wicked amusement. His chuckles rumble low from his chest, and the human he's been busy kissing senseless flushes and gives him the most adorable pout he’s ever seen.

“Shut up and kiss me,” he mumbles, and tugs the strands of Kamui’s unruly hair to bring that sinfully talented mouth back onto his. Kamui makes an amused sound, and licks against the human’s lips, tracing them and making them glisten with saliva.

"Will you allow us to call you something other than Kamui? It will be confusing since we share a name, and I refuse to give up mine," The vampire says teasingly and the human flushes, breath hitching at the dizzying trace of a tongue on his lips.

"Kamui-chan..." The human mumbles against the vampire's lips. "You can call me Kamui-chan," he says again, shyly, but more firmly. The vampire smiles softly, a rare sight given that Kamui only ever shows that side of him to Subaru.

“Kamui-chan…” The name rolls off the vampire's tongue with an ease that takes Kamui-chan’s breath away. "It suits you. Did someone use to call you that?" As soon as that question is uttered, Kamui wants to hit himself at seeing the sadness that falls over Kamui-chan’s face. It's vulnerable, but it makes him no less beautiful for it.

"Yes… My mother, and Kotori as well before…" Kamui doesn’t need to know what happens next. He and his twin heard the story from Kamui-chan's mouth. Still, it doesn’t stifle the small prick of jealousy inside of him. He pulls the human into his arms, gentle but tight enough for Kamui-chan to feel the warmth of his arms around him.

"We are here, and we will stay by your side if you allow us," Kamui murmurs, and Kamui-chan's Adam’s apple bobs with a swallow before nuzzling into the vampire's neck. He doesn't need to strain his ears to hear the apology in the vampire's voice.

When Subaru returns from the grocery store, arms laden with bags, he finds Kamui-chan and his twin cuddling on the couch, a blanket tossed around their waists. If Subaru didn’t know before, he knows for certain now that when leave, it'll be harder to do so without Kamui-chan by their side. 

* * *

_Affections_

The middle of the fourth week is when they've fully explored Kamui-chan's body. The kisses, the steamy make-outs and feeling up of the human's body, the cuddling, none of it ever seems like enough. Eager as the twins are for more, they’re content enough to wait until Kamui-chan consents to go further.

Surprisingly enough, it’s a shy Kamui-chan who pulls them to the bedroom one evening, wearing a beautiful smile an equally stunning blush.

Since Kamui-chan is a human, they need to exercise caution as a vampire's strength dramatically differs from a human's. They start with clothes, walking backward to the bed until the back of Subaru's knees hit the mattress. The gentle vampire is forced to sit on the mattress with Kamui-chan on his lap, the vampire taking his time to devour the human's mouth, hand cupping the cheek and groaning into him. Kamui-chan moans, low and full of lust as he fists a hand into Subaru's hair and makes a wild mess of it, not that the green-eyed vampire minds or cares. Not when it's during a moment like this. Kamui's mouth latches possessively onto the human's neck, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin, intent on creating a dark bruise to shows the human belongs to _them_.

His hands impatiently unbutton the human’s shirt and vest as he plants love bites on the human, Kamui-chan whimpering under those fangs. “Kamui, _mm_ , Subaru…” The human mewls out their names sweetly, his voice dripping with pleasure.

For vampires, they are incredibly gentle with him. Once the shirt and vest are gone, peeled off and left to the heap on the floor, both vampiress shirts join the pile, and then it's nothing but the feel of _skin_ on _skin_ , the steady heat of their bodies beneath their exploring hands.

The twins’ gazes sweep over their lover's body, skin littered with wicked scars of sharp blades and wires, and for a brief moment, they feel anger at those who had dared to harm Kamui-chan. What happened to Kamui-chan in the past cannot be changed. They know as much. They cannot continue to stew over events that had occurred long before their arrival. Instead, Subaru's fingers trace the white scars while his twin busies himself with kissing the human's breath away. The feather-light touches cause Kamui-chan to shiver in their grasp.

The gentle vampire’s nails rake lightly down the leanly toned muscles of Kamui-chan’s abdomen, rippling under his touch. “ _Our_ Kamui-chan…" Kamui whispers into the human's mouth before devouring those lips again, taking care to keep his strength in check. His hands catch the nubs of Kamui-chan's chest. They harden under the slight touch, sensitive already to the brush of cool fingers. They stand erect, and when Kamui draws tight circles around one, Kamui-chan whimpers and pulls the vampire in, crushing their lips together. Subaru can feel their human lover's legs trembles against them, Kamui-chan’s ass brushing his crotch and Subaru moans low into his ear.

“Is this your first time?” Subaru asks breathlessly. Kamui breaks the kiss. His twin’s chest is heaving slightly at the exertion. The human flushes red, blush traveling down his neck.

“…Yes.” Kamui-chan admits painfully shy, and the twins look at each other before smiling at the human.

“We are honored to be your first,” Kamui teases and drops to his knees as he brushes his fingers over the bulge hardening beneath the jeans. Kamui-chan arches with a whimper.

"We will be gentle with you. We do not harm those that we deemed precious to us." Subaru said. That list itself is scarily zero. His hands trace the space between the lining of Kamui-chan’s jeans and boxers.

"We have never taken anyone outside of our world, and we are glad to now share _that world_ with you. I have never even taken an interest in a human until meeting _you_ ,” Kamui admits, and Kamui-chan is stunned by the affection they’re willing to give him.

“I still haven’t given you my answer.” Kamui-chan says hesitantly, and Subaru kisses his shoulder.

“We know, and if you say no, it’s alright, but we will miss you _deeply_ ,” Subaru says as he thumbs the human’s nipple, makes him breathless.

“We’ve become too attached to you. We _want_ you to be _ours_ ," Kamui says, and Kamui-chan swallows. It takes a moment before a shy smile appears on the human's lips.

“Can I say goodbye to some people first before we leave?” Kamui-chan asks. Kamui, followed by a kiss on the neck by Subaru, rewards the human with a kiss on the hip.

“Of course you may.” Subaru smiles, his voice is mix with joy and affections. A soft smile settles on Kamui’s lips and Kamui-chan's heart thumps at seeing and hearing both of his lovers' happiness from his answer.

Kamui pops open the button of Kamui-chan’s jeans, zips down the fly, and nuzzles into the human’s thigh before bestowing a wet kiss on the clothed cock that leaves Kamui-chan’s legs shaking. He clamps his hand against his mouth to stifle any noise as Kamui wraps his lips around the clothed head and _sucks_. He can taste the musky scent, the bitterness of the precum, and their human lover's arousal. Kamui-chan's body feels tight, like he’s too big for his skin to contain him. His hips buck with a muffled whimper until Subaru pulls his hand away from his mouth.

"There is no reason to be embarrassed. We want to hear how good you feel," Subaru says with a purr, and Kamui-chan bites his lip before letting out a strangled moan when Subaru's fingers roll his nipples in between them playfully, lightly teasing by pinching and tweaking them. Kamui, after a few hard sucks, pulls away and Kamui-chan whines needily at the loss of the wet heat. Kamui's chuckles deeply and peels the jeans and the boxers entirely off. His eyes gleam at how aroused the human is. He drags his tongue over Kamui-chan’s hard cock, and a whisper of _“Oh, god_ ” sprung from his lips. Kamui gently cups Kamui-chan’s length, his tongue running circles on the head with a maddeningly precise slowness that makes Kamui-chan's hips buck impatiently.

Subaru licks up the human's neck, groaning at the salt of the sweat. His fangs graze Kamui-chan's skin but never in. Their human lover's breathing becomes labored and whimpers sound in his throat. Kamui-chan’s hand fists into Kamui's hair and the vampire purrs approvingly before engulfing the head, and Kamui-chan screams in relief. The bitterness of the precum hits Kamui's tongue, and he glances up to see a red flush riding high on the human's cheeks. Kamui-chan, beautiful as he is, looks absolutely _ravishing_ in this state.

Subaru, seeing the look of pleasure on Kamui-chan’s face, agrees with Kamui’s assessment. The way those lips open enticingly into an _O_ , the way those lashes brush his cheeks as he arches into Kamui's mouth, sweat clinging to that painfully aroused, beautiful body. The twins can’t decide if it’s the charm of Kamui-chan’s innocence or his kindness that attracted them to him in the first place, but they are relieved to have the knowledge that Kamui-chan has chosen them as his mates.

Had he chosen anyone else, they aren’t certain they would have been able to let him go so easily. With that in mind, the twins decide to make the human's first time of many with them very _memorable._

Kamui teases the head of Kamui-chan’s cock with his mouth, licking at the tip, lapping at the bitterness that meets him, and swirling his tongue against the head before settling it on the underside of his cock. It’s hot, velvety hard in Kamui’s touch. His hand curls around his length and _pumps_ him, applying various amounts of pressure for the human to go _wild_ with pleasure ravaging his body. Kamui-chan spread his legs wide for the vampire to settle more comfortably between them.

Subaru groans as the human rocks into Kamui's mouth, pressing his ass against his crotch, arousing him beyond belief. Running his hands on Kamui-chan's body, Subaru breathes through his nose and pulls out a tube of lube from the nightstand. He wraps an arm around Kamui-chan's waist to steady him, and squeezes a generous amount of the cold liquid onto his hand, coating his fingers liberally. A teasing touch traces the rim of Kamui-chan's entrance with a slick finger, before inching that digit in, a pained whimper making its way from Kamui-chan's throat.

“I’m sorry, please relax. It’s going to be better, we promise,” Subaru murmurs, his voice strained and rough at feeling the walls closing in on him, but soothing. They are warm, clamping on and trying to pull him in. He stills his finger, allows for Kamui-chan to relax and adjust to the probing finger. Kamui-chan nods for Subaru to continue, and the finger carefully inches its way _deeper_ inside him.

His hips jolt at the brush of a spot he hadn’t known to drive him _crazy_ until now. Kamui has to still his hips lest he choke on the sudden thrust into his throat. The vampire’s mouth on him is doing terrible _things_ to his body, along with that _invading_ finger probing into him. Kamui hums around the cock in his mouth, taking it in and out of his throat steadily. Subaru adds a second finger to join in the first and Kamui-chan arches hard with a loud scream from his lips. Those fingers inside of him scissor, stretching against the muscles as slightly lengthen nails lightly rakes his soft walls. Then they _pump_ into him, hard and _fast_ and Kamui-chan loses all sense of reality, knowing only his lovers pleasing him. A third _finger_ joins, and Kamui-chan's movements grow desperate, a constant string of moans and whimpers burst from his throat, seeking sweet relief his two lovers will give him.

Subaru's fingers retract. Kamui-chan whines and the wrapper of a condom rips open. Kamui-chan's body relaxes in anticipation of the final dance. The vampires shed their jeans and boxers. Kamui-chan flushes at feeling the slicked and wrapped cock, hard behind him, tease his entrance. He whimpers again, hardly daring to imagine that his virginity will be taken by two vampires who settled and dug deep into his heart.

"When you are ready," Subaru whispers into his ear, seductively, and a hint of nerves rises in him at knowing what will happen soon. He spreads his legs wider, pulls Subaru's mouth to his and kisses him long and hard. Kamui's clawed nails cut a thin circle around Kamui-chan's nipple. The human whimpers in pain into Subaru's mouth; need pools in his core and makes his cock unbearably hot and _painfully_ aroused.

“I’m ready,” Kamui-chan whispers and Kamui helps hold his legs apart as a gentle Subaru holds onto the human’s hips and helps him slide down onto his length. Kamui-chan inhales a gasp, biting on his lip hard enough to bleed - something Kamui is quick to notice, licking up the blood as it drips down his chin. The girth, the hardness and the throbbing heat of Subaru's cock, stretches his walls as he takes in inch after inch, borderline uncomfortable if he had tried to take him without any preparation. Kamui-chan's walls reflexively clamp down on the vampire's cock, and Subaru groans helplessly as their human lover takes him in until he fully sheathed. Breathing hard, Subaru allows Kamui-chan to adjust to his size despite controlling the urge to let loose his vampiric strength and pound into Kamui-chan's cute ass.

Subaru trails soothing kisses up Kamui-chan's throat. "Please relax. I want to make this enjoyable for you."He purrs seductively into Kamui-chan's ear at the same time Kamui's hand slowly strokes the human's cock. The other vampire wraps his lips around the wound he created around the sensitive nub and licks up the blood leaking there.

“ _Move,_ Subaru, _please_ ! I need you to _move_ ! I need this!” Kamui-chan cries out, _begs_ , with a full flush on his face and Subaru moves as he falls backward, Kamui climbing on top of them both. Kamui-chan whimpers as that cock slides deeper into him, and their hips move in sync with each other. Kamui-chan's legs wrap around Kamui's waist, cocks pressed against each other. Subaru's thrusts in hard, nearly pulls out entirely before thrusting back in, setting a steady pace that has Kamui-chan writhing in the twins’ grasp. His walls reflexively clench around Subaru's length as it slides out and unclenching when it buries itself back into him, his cock hitting in the _right spot_ that drives him wild. Kamui's cock pressing against his only adds more pressure, and Kamui-chan arches hard when the younger vampire wraps his fingers around both of their cocks and begins to _pump_. Kamui growls approvingly at the hardness, the wetness of the precum further spreading over the head as Kamui’s thumb draws dizzying circles on Kamui-chan’s tips. Subaru groans in pleasure beneath them. Kamui-chan's pillows his head on the elder vampire's shoulder as they keep moving in sync. They trade desperate kisses, hands roaming every inch of each other's body.

The high of the orgasm reaches them simultaneously. Kamui-chan’s pleasured sounds grow louder and louder, each more erotic than the last before finally coming with their names on his lips. His body trembles in their hold as Subaru comes inside of him, a second later Kamui's release spills his hot seed on his chest, mixing his release on the younger vampire's hands. The intensity of their orgasm rises high inside of Kamui-chan as he rides it out, savoring the last few moments of feeling full and satiated.  

* * *

_Limp_

It’s the fifth week when the Sakurazukamori spots Kamui wearing a small smile on his face. It's warm, happy, and real. His neck decorated with bruises, no doubt from someone that Kamui had chosen to partner with.

He walks with a slight limp, but there's a satisfied air around him as if hardly believing to be granted happiness. Two males accompany him, both wearing caps to hide their identity and a cold feeling settles into the Sakurazukamori's bones.

Those marks on Kamui's neck mean that Kamui has been claimed. The Sakurazukamori knows his own feelings of regret in choosing Seishirou-san over Kamui, but he never thought that Kamui wouldn't always remain available to him.

 _“Do I even matter to you at all?”_ Kamui’s voice rings clear in his mind, words broken by the abruptness of Kamui’s departure, in not wanting to hear the answer that the Sakurazukamori hesitated to give.

He closes his eyes and leaves, unable to explain the stabbing pain inside of him as his feet take him farther from the trio.

He can only hope that Kamui will be happy without him, despite how painful a thought it is.


End file.
